Swan Song: Behind the Scenes
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: Behind the scenes of Swan Song. Just my take on it. P.S. Jenny's alive.


A/N: Mmkay so I was watching Swan Song and I was like Oooh story! So In my little universe, Jenny is still alive and Vance is in his little Assistant Director's chair. This is just a short little one shot, about how the team comforts each other after Mike's death.

Tony and Ziva walked into autopsy to see Gibbs, Ducky, and Jenny standing around the Mike's body, the whoosh of the doors, signaling their arrival. As they drew closer, Tony got a closer look at Jenny's face and if he didn't know the red head better, he would have sworn she looked like she was about to cry. He knew she had spent her time after the shooting, with Mike in Mexico. Now, he was wondering just how close they had really gotten. After she had come back, she was much more the Director she was back in her first year. The woman her obsession with The Frog had turned her into, was long gone.

He listened as Ziva tried to recount their findings to Gibbs. He heard the slight tremble in her voice and realized that she had changed as well, all of them had. The things they had gone through in the past three years, Jenny's 'death', Vance splitting up the team in her absence, Ziva being kidnapped. Now this.

He was pulled from his memories by Gibbs' voice. "Mike's Swan Song."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Ziva swallow thickly before excusing herself. Gibbs nodded for him to go after her, and somehow, Tony was sure Gibbs had gone through something like this at least once. He sent a quick glance to the people left in autopsy before jogging after Ziva.

Ziva had made quick work of making it to the elevator, and he had only just caught her by sliding his hand between the closing doors.

As they rode up to their floor, Ziva looked as if she were only seconds from breaking and Tony stood waiting, not pushing, planning to be there for here when she did. She held a hand over her eyes, sighing before speaking. "There is always another monster."

He was doing his best to keep his emotions hidden, simply by showing no emotion, as Gibbs was. His only response was a short, "Yep."

"I mean we pursue them, but we just keep making targets of ourselves."

"Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it."

She looked down at the floor before, looking back up at him, her eyes red and watery, teardrops caught on her lashes. "I don't think I can take anymore."

He looked at her wondering how best to comfort her, and she advanced on him, her head dropping to his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered, tilting her head up to look at him. "We're gonna get 'im."

She looked into his eyes, wanting to believe him, but after all, she had seen how could she? He ran a caressing hand down her face, before bringing his other hand up to hold her head in his hands. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before hugging her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head dropping to his chest.

The elevator doors opened and they looked up to see McGee and Abby in a tight embrace. They released each other, each of them holding an arm out, Tony being the one to speak. "Bring it in."

~In Autopsy~

Hardly five minutes after Ziva had excused herself, Gibbs sending Tony after her, Jenny felt the tears coming and refused to break down in autopsy. "You'll have to excuse me as well," she whispered, tears catching in her throat. She as much as ran from autopsy, the doors whooshing shut behind her. Gibbs looked after her, knowing that Mike had meant almost as much to her as he had to him. He waited for Ducky to finish before going after her, five minutes later.

He walked into her office, seeing her standing by her window, a glass of bourbon in her hand. She did not turn around, simply continuing to stare out at the night sky. He had not slammed the door open as he normally did, hoping not to startle her. He walked up behind her, their bodies almost touching and she drew in a shaky breath before acknowledging him. "Jethro."

"Jen." he said, spinning her to face him, hoping she would talk to him. He slid the glass of alcohol from her grip and took the chance to really look at her. He took in her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, bringing a hand to her face. Her eyes closed at his touch, a stray tear sliding down her face. He grabbed her face, gently tilting her face up to look at him. Her eyes remained closed and she exhaled, whispering his name. "Jethro..."

"It'll be alright Jen," he comforted, hugging her head to his chest. She looked up at him, wanting to say something, anything to comfort him. He had just lost his mentor, his friend. Her lips trembled and all she could do was bury her head in his chest and hold him tighter. She cursed him and blessed him for being the only person she could let herself fall apart in front of.

Later that night, Gibbs wearily sent everyone home. He had seen his team before he left, and he was almost positive they were going home in pairs. It was neither the first nor the last time it would happen, but Gibbs had no qualms with rule 12 being broken tonight.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it ****Even if you didn't, tell me what you think!**


End file.
